thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheol Argos
Sheol Argos is a tribute made by that one guy. Please don't use her without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Sheol Argos '''Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 16 Appearance: One thing stands out about Sheol: Her mouth is sewn shut (I'll get to that later). Her eyes are olive green and appear utterly lifeless, and her hair is a bright blue. Her body is rather thin, and her breasts are C-cups (BECAUSE THAT'S TOTALLY IMPORTANT). Strengths: '''Sheol's actions are unsettling to watch. Her movements are very puppetlike, with her body unnaturally shaking with every slight move. Naturally, her movements combined with her appearance create a very disturbing overall image. She's decently strong and fast also, but that's not as cool. '''Weaknesses: Her most obvious weakness is probably the fact that she is completely unable to talk. Her creepiness will also probably affect allies, so that's another downside. She's completely insane, so she often does very, very strange things. She's also unable to swim and isn't particularly good at climbing. Personality: Sheol is sadistic. Very, very sadistic, and very bloodthirsty as well. Some event in her past has caused her to go completely insane (refer to backstory), so much so that it's uncertain if she even qualifies as human anymore. Backstory/History: Sheol was once a normal, happy girl. She was living an average life, one any girl would be jealous of. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked when she went to school. Sheol was endlessly berated in school, called anything from "obnoxious" to "whore" by her peers, all because she attempted to be friendly and outgoing. They berated her simply for wanting to make friends, claiming that she was weak and deserved to die (what pleasant people). Sheol was able to take the abuse, year after year, but on the year she turned 13, she finally broke from the weight of everyone's words. One particularly dark and stormy night, she sat on her bed, holding a sewing needle in her hands. Tears dropped off of her face as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. It's for the best..., she tells herself. Everyone will like you better this way... Sheol tentatively pricked her bottom lip with the needle, testing how it feels. T-that's not that bad...I-I can do this..., she thinks as more tears begin to flow. She takes a deep breath and messily stabs the needle through her upper and lower lip in one thrust, screaming in pain as the thread drags through her new wounds. She hears the sound of her parents scuffling about downstairs, but she knows they won't be able to do anything. Her door is blocked by her dresser, her nightstand, her cabinet, and a few chairs. It'd take a bear to break that down. She takes another deep breath, tensing up for a moment at the feeling of the thread in her lips, before stabbing it in another time. Sheol manages to prevent herself from screaming this time, but still yelps at the pain. She repeats this process a few times, her parents banging at her door and begging her to open it the whole time, before snipping off the thread. She feels her mouth, idly stroking the threads holding her lips together. Sheol begins giggling to herself, her eyes staring unblinking at the floor in front of her as she holds her head in her hands. What...have I done?, she wonders, not knowing that that will be her last coherent thought. Sheol remains sitting there with her head held in her hands for a while before standing up and meticulously removing every piece of furniture blocking the door. Her parents burst in as soon as they can, knocking away a few chairs, and stare at her in horror as they see what she did to herself. Sheol simply smiles up at them, giggling at the feeling of the threads tugging at her muscles as she smiles. "Sheol...why did you-" Her father begins to ask, but he is cut off by a pair of scissors being forcibly stabbed into his eye. They go past his socket and into his brain, killing him practically immediately. Sheol's mother watches the display in shock, frozen in fear as she watches her own child kill her husband. Sheol pulls the scissors from her father's eye with a horrible sound before standing and slowly turning her head towards her mother. Her eyes are practically devoid of life at this point, filled with nothing but that olive green color. She walks over to her mother before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. Her mother gasps in shock, tears forming in her eyes from the events she just witnessed. She relaxes slightly and returns the gesture, only to feel Sheol's scissors driving into her back. She lets out a wordless cry as Sheol drives the scissors into her back over and over, eventually going limp in Sheol's arms. She wordlessly drops her mother from her arms and begins giggling, smiling as she rubs the blood of those who conceived her all over her body, After the crime was finished, Sheol hid the crime by slicing her parents up and feeding them to some hungry street children. She never went back to school afterwards, venturing out only to go to the Reapings.How exactly she survived without any food for three years is a mystery. Interview Angle: Well, she can't really talk, so... Bloodbath Strategy: Go on a bloodthirsty rampage, killing as many non-Career tributes as possible. Games Strategy: Kill anyone and anything that moves, including her allies once the Games progress far enough. Signature Weapon(s): Physically, Sheol favors the use of scissors (as unconventional of a weapon as they are, she's fast enough to put them to good use). Mentally, she uses intimidation tactics. I'd say that they're...quite effective. Token: '''Her token is the strings sewing her lips together. '''Height: 6'0" Fears: Sheol is deathly afraid of snakes (how ironic). Those slithery bastards are horrifying. '''Alliance: '''Careers Category:SerpentKing999's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:SerpentKing999